House at the End of the Street
}} House at the End of the Street is a 2012 American psychological thriller film directed by Mark Tonderai. The film stars Jennifer Lawrence, Max Thieriot, Gil Bellows, Elisabeth Shue, Eva Link, Nolan Gerard Funk, and Allie MacDonald. Plot A newly-divorced medical doctor Sarah Cassidy (Elisabeth Shue), and her 17-year-old daughter Elissa (Jennifer Lawrence) move to a small, upscale town. They are disturbed to discover the house they are moving into is on the same street as a house in which a family used to live before they were massacred. The story of the massacre is told to them by the neighbors. Four years prior, a girl named Carrie-Anne Jacobson killed her parents, then fled into the forest and was never seen again, leaving her brother Ryan (Max Thieriot) as the sole survivor. Ryan now lives alone and is hated by his neighbors; Bill Weaver (Gil Bellows), a local police officer, appears to be Ryan's only supporter. The mother-daughter relationship becomes rocky and Elissa starts seeing Ryan against her mother's wishes, finding Ryan to be lonely but a sweet boy. Ryan confides in her that he accidentally injured Carrie-Anne by allowing her to fall from a swing when they were little; he was supposed to be watching her while their parents were getting high on drugs. The resulting brain damage from the accident made her extremely aggressive, leading to their parents' murder. Ryan is revealed to have been secretly taking care of a seemingly now-grown Carrie-Anne (Eva Link) in a hidden room. Carrie-Anne manages to escape and approaches a young couple in a car while brandishing a kitchen knife. Ryan catches up to her before she can reach the couple but accidentally kills her while trying to hide her. In grief, he goes to a diner, where he meets a kind waitress named Peggy (Jordan Hayes). Later, some unruly high school boys pick a fight with Ryan and he flees, and Elissa drives to his house and subdues a fire the boys started. She finds tampons in the kitchen garbage and explores the house with suspicion until she finds the secret room and is attacked by Carrie-Anne, who is revealed to actually be Peggy. Ryan restrains "Carrie-Anne" while frantically screaming at Elissa to leave. Elissa finds blue contact lenses and Peggy Jones's wallet in the kitchen. Ryan has kidnapped the waitress and attempted to make her look like Carrie-Anne. Elissa tells Ryan she has to go home but Ryan hits her, knocking her unconscious. Elissa wakes to find herself tightly tied to a chair. Ryan reveals that Carrie-Anne actually died during the swing accident. He says his parents blamed him for it, and reveals that he was the one who killed them. He explains that he wants Elissa, but that he needs Carrie-Anne and cannot have both. Officer Weaver goes to Ryan's house to look for Elissa, but Ryan stabs him to death. Elissa frees herself and tries to escape in Ryan's car, but Ryan knocks her out with chloroform and traps her in his car trunk with Peggy's body. Sarah arrives and is also stabbed by Ryan. Elissa struggles out of the car and ultimately shoots Ryan with Weaver's gun. When she approaches him, he suddenly wakes up and grabs her wrist. When Ryan attempts to stab Elissa with the knife, Sarah strikes him in the head with the hammer. Elissa and Sarah move out; Ryan is placed in a psychiatric ward (behavior hospital). A flashback shows young Ryan in girl's clothing about to blow out birthday candles. His mother calls him "Carrie-Anne" and when Ryan protests that his name is Ryan, not Carrie-Anne, she slaps him violently. Cast *Jennifer Lawrence as Elissa Cassidy *Max Thieriot as Ryan Jacobson *Gil Bellows as Officer Bill Weaver *Elisabeth Shue as Sarah Cassidy *Eva Link as Carrie Anne *Nolan Gerard Funk as Tyler Reynolds *Allie MacDonald as Jillian Videos Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Drama films Category:2010s films Category:2010s drama films Category:2012 films Category:2012 in film Category:Films starring Jennifer Lawrence